


Kaleidoscope [vid]

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, aesthetic, some camera spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: I love every minute, you've got me in it.
Relationships: Atlantis/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex & Teyla Emmagan & Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Series: smilebackwards Vids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Kaleidoscope [vid]

**Music:** Kaleidoscope - A Great Big World  
**Length:** 2:46 minutes  
  
**Password:** atlantis  
  
  
[DW](https://smilebackwards.dreamwidth.org/29172.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/V2DttMX3r_4) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/463276396) | [tumblr](https://smilebackwards.tumblr.com/post/630650019250421760/i-love-every-minute-youve-got-me-in-it)


End file.
